Hard Day, Hard Night
by wandb
Summary: Bella, a classically trained musician, steps in to help the reggae band Bang Dub win the Battle of the Bands. Will it be her time to shine? My entry for the Cherry Exchange contest. AH. B/E. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for "The Cherry Exchange 2010"****  
**

**Title: Hard Day, Hard Night****  
****Penname: wandb****  
****Rating: M****  
****Word Count: 10,333****  
**

**Summary:**

Bella, a classically trained musician, steps in to help the reggae band Bang Dub win the Battle of the Bands. Will it be her time to shine? My entry for the Cherry Exchange contest. AH. B/E. Rated M.

* * *

**Bella**

"Shit. Damn. Hell," I muttered to myself as I frantically tried to put away my saxophone and gather my things. Band class had run late, again. Our band director sometimes got so wrapped up in "encouraging young talent" he lost track of time. Once again I was scrambling to get to my locker, which was conveniently located on the other side of campus, so I could make it to Mr. Banner's biology class before the bell.

"Hey, Bella," a voice trilled from behind me as I wove through the crowds in the hall. "Wait up!"

I turned and saw Alice Brandon nipping at my heels. I didn't know Alice well. She and I had worked on a group project in Junior AP English last year and had a couple of classes together. We were friendly, but I wouldn't call us friends.

I didn't have time to slow down, so Alice sped up. She was short; her little legs were working overtime trying to keep up with me.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked hastily.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. You got a minute?"

I had no idea what Alice could possibly want with me, but I wasn't going to risk being late to class over it.

"Banner's threatened detention if I'm late to his class again, so I'm rushing," I managed to blurt out just as we reached my locker. I entered in my combination, and Alice saw her opportunity.

"Listen, I'm the lead singer in a reggae band called Bang Dub. Our sax player, Alec, has been super flaky lately, so we were wondering if you'd like to play with us."

_What? Me? In a reggae band? Is this some sort of practical joke?_

"Ha, ha, Alice," I said, slamming my locker. "Who put you up to this? Eric Yorkie? I'm going to kill him. Funny."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I started walking toward class. Alice ran and caught up to me.

_What now?_

"I'm not kidding, Bella," she said calmly. "We need a sax player, and everyone knows you're really good, so I told the guys I'd ask you. We practice at Edward's house every Tuesday and Thursday and usually have gigs on Friday and Saturday nights. The Battle of the Bands contest is coming up in a couple of months, and we really wanna win. Last year, we came in second, and we're fired up this year."

I stopped walking and faced Alice. "Are you serious? You want me to play in your band? Really?"

"Yes, Bella, that's what I'm saying." She looked exasperated. "Here's Edward's address. We usually start around 3:00. Bring snacks and BYOB," Alice rushed out as she left.

I sat there dumbfounded as Alice skipped off. She glanced at me over her shoulder and yelled, "See you Tuesday."

_What just happened?_

I rushed to class and our conversation barely registered until later. Once it sank in, I spent almost every waking minute thinking about it.

Alice and her group of friends were among the most popular kids in school. I knew who they all were because _everyone_ knew who they were. Reggae was popular in our beachside, southern California town, and their band was typically regarded as the best. They played at different events at school and around town. They got to play at the hot clubs even though they were underage because they were 'the entertainment'.

I often wondered how a group of kids from our school with such active social lives found time to play as well as they did, which I knew required intense practice. I wondered if the guys had shit for grades. Alice did well in the classes we shared, but what about the others? Even with my limited social life, I didn't see how I'd find time to play in a reggae band. But I was intrigued with the idea of learning more about them.

Alice was an adorable and vivacious lead singer. What she lacked in stature she made up for in charisma and eclectic style. She was like a dark-haired Gwen Stefani with a little less red lipstick. Both onstage and off, she commanded attention.

Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend, was the band's guitarist. Of all the band members, he seemed like the most laid back and down to Earth. He and I had a class together, and it seemed like he was always laughing or having fun. He'd always lean back in his chair, smile and prop his cowboy boots on his desk. His mop of blonde hair casually framed his face, and his blue eyes sparkled. He had moved from Texas our freshman year, and he and Alice had been inseparable pretty much since the day he arrived. Even with an army of girls wishing otherwise, Jasper only had eyes for her.

Then there was Emmett, who had graduated the year before and played the bass. I'd heard he was sort of their manager. He was tall, dark, and gorgeous but, by all accounts, untouchable. His uber-beautiful college girlfriend Rosalie made sure of that. She was like an extremely ferocious guard-dog-slash-supermodel fending off his fangirls.

I was the most intimidated by Edward, the drummer, who was sort of serious and enigmatic. He dressed and acted the part of a rock star - beautiful and completely cocky. He seemed confident, like nothing ever bothered him. He was popular with the girls, and he knew the power he wielded.

I'd never actually had a conversation with him unless you count sophomore year during standardized testing in the lecture hall. He was about to sit down in the chair in front of me when my pencil rolled off the table. When he had bent over to retrieve it, I couldn't help but notice his firm ass in his low-slung jeans with his boxers sticking out over the top. Or that sliver of skin above his waistband. Or the serious definition in his back and shoulders. As he stood to hand me the pencil, my eyes had wandered up his torso to his beautiful green eyes, perfectly chiseled jaw, and megawatt smile. I barely managed out my thanks. He had smirked and laughed a little - just a typical day being ogled for him.

I had tried to concentrate on my exams and not stare at the back of his head and his perfectly tousled, thick, bronze hair. I had barely curtailed my desire to run my hands through it. I wondered how girls could touch him and not spontaneously combust.

I guess that humiliating interaction hadn't really counted as a conversation.

I told my friend Angela about my run-in with Alice at lunch, and she practically had a heart attack. Angela and I were close and hung out at school and the weekends, keeping mostly to ourselves. We didn't travel in the same social circles as Alice. Stuff like this didn't happen to me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, this is different for you, but I think it could be fun," Angela said. She was her optimistic self.

"I know. Not gonna lie, I'm scared. I know they're good. Plus, they're all unearthly beautiful. It would be something completely new for me, which sounds awesome. I honestly can't understand why Alice would ask me. ME. I can't imagine what I'm going to say to them. I have nothing in common with that group."

"Well, you're talented, too. And beautiful." Angela continued with her encouragement. I rolled my eyes.

"They are in a whole different social league, Ange. I'm confident in my musical abilities, and I've even performed in front of a big audience. You know? But I feel totally out of my element with this kind of music and just…going over to Edward's. I feel like I'm walking into the inner sanctum of cool, and they're gonna realize I don't speak their language, or know the handshake, or whatever," I explained.

I'd succeeded at avoiding any high school drama. I wanted to keep my track record of not having a track record. Even if mine was a relatively mundane existence, I was busy and had interests and was passionate about my music. I didn't need any more excitement. At least that is what I initially thought, but I had to admit giving it a try had appeal, and Angela was making a good case. She wasn't going to let me off the hook.

"Look, this is about the experience of it, you know? It's as much about you as it is them. If you are uncomfortable, or decide it's not for you, you don't have to commit. Right?" I nodded as she continued. "Well, you have nothing to lose. At least give it a shot."

"You're right. I have nothing to lose but my dignity." I laughed, and it was Angela's turn to roll her eyes at me.

"Thanks, Ange. I appreciate your confidence. I'm gonna need some of that to wear off 'cause I'm definitely going. If nothing else, maybe I'll learn the secret handshake."

"And maybe check out Edward's ass in those black jeans he's been wearing. You know the ones with the torn label?" Angela and I giggled, and I nodded. It didn't even seem wrong that I knew what jeans she meant.

I was nervous all day on Tuesday. Actually, nervous doesn't begin to describe it. I was going to meet the infamous Edward Cullen, and since I was likely to turn to a puddle of goo in front of him, I wasn't sure how I was going to manage. Puddles of goo can't talk or play instruments. As I pulled up in front of Edward's house at 2:58, I realized I was screwed.

Edward's house wasn't huge. It wasn't fancy. It looked like every other house in suburbia, except for the fact that I knew who was on the other side of that door. And that made _this house_ completely terrifying.

I reluctantly knocked on the door, and before I could resort to any one of my nervous habits, or take off running the other direction, Jasper answered. I was trapped, clutching a grocery sack of hard pretzels and an alto sax in my sweating hands.

I was thankful it was Jasper and not Edward. I might be able to form coherent sentences for at least a few minutes.

"Well, look who made it," he said in a surprised tone. "Come on in, Bella."

I clutched my sax case as if it contained a million dollars. "Uh…thanks. I brought pretzels."

_God, I'm lame._

"Everyone's downstairs," Jasper said, sauntering down the stairs to the basement. "Come on, I'll show you."

The basement of Edward's house looked like a recording studio. It had egg crate padding on the walls for soundproofing. Edward's drum set was set up in the corner, and Emmett and Jasper's guitars were sitting in stands in front of it. There were amps everywhere and a microphone stand set up in the middle for Alice.

Edward and Emmett were lounging in a beat up couch along the opposite wall. They were laughing, and it occurred to me I'd never actually seen Edward laugh. It kind of took my breath away and did nothing to calm my nerves. Alice sat on the edge of the couch drinking a beer and chatting with Rosalie. She smiled when she saw me and hopped up, bounding across the room to give me a hug while Rosalie sneered from the sofa.

"Perfect timing, Bella," she said. "We were just about to start."

Well, she did say 3:00.

"You know everyone, right?"

I nodded and waved even though I really didn't know any of them except Jasper. I was sure the others had no idea who I was, but I wanted to avoid awkward introductions that would reveal my nervousness. Plus, Rosalie was scary. She certainly didn't look like she wanted my pretzels.

I got my sax out and felt like an idiot standing around trying to figure out what to do while everyone set up. Edward's demeanor changed from the happy person I'd just seen to all business once he got behind his drums. I had no interest in making a futile attempt to be friendly, since he didn't seem to do friendly.

Emmett and Jasper pulled their guitar straps over their shoulders and quickly tuned their instruments. I tuned my sax with their guitars, still feeling like a complete outcast.

Edward warmed up on his drums, and the room filled with a frenetic energy. I couldn't help but note how hot he looked behind his drum set. Even when he wasn't playing during the warm up, he'd spin his sticks while wearing a cocky grin on his glorious face. The whole thing was so different from the formal band I was used to. Despite the music and atmosphere being relaxed and impromptu, I had to admit he had talent. And I was a sucker for talent.

…_and strong forearms, and pecs, and probably chiseled abs... _

"Ok, let's start with _Hard Day, Hard Night_," Emmett said. "Bella, we'll start in G and at the bridge, switch to D. You can follow Jasper, since he's rhythm guitar. Got it?"

_Uh, no, but whatever._

Edward clicked his sticks together to count it off and then the song started. I wasn't a huge reggae fan, but this song was catchy. I'd heard them play it before, and I found myself swaying to the music. It was hard not to be happy to reggae. Plus it was played at all the beach parties and school events, so it was hard to avoid. Emmett's bass and Edward's drums set the pace and cadence, and Jasper and I provided the substance. Considering I was used to reading sheet music, and this was all improvisation, I thought I was catching on pretty quickly. Jasper smiled at me as I played a few measures until Edward stopped playing.

"Bella, what the fuck was that?" Edward said with a bite. "Emmett said G. You know, the key of G?"

I was seeing red. Who the hell did he think he was? I was in All State Band. I fucking KNEW how to play the saxophone.

"Start again," he spat as he clicked it off.

Alice gave me a sympathetic smile, but I was all business, trying to prove myself to Mr. Hot Shit Drummer.

This time he didn't interrupt me until the bridge, where apparently I missed my entrance. No one would have noticed except someone who'd written the song, which he obviously had.

He stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "D, Bella. You come in on beat two in the key of D."

I'd had it with him.

"You know what, drummer boy?" I asked, the irritation in my voice unmistakable. "I am a classically trained musician. I'm the only person in our school, hell, the entire county, who has made All State Band four years in a row. I play three instruments. I know what the fucking key of D is, but since this is the first time I've played this song, perhaps you could cut me a little slack?"

_Where the hell did that come from?_

The rest of the band sat there dumbstruck, staring at me. Emmett started laughing and soon Jasper followed, and I think Rosalie even cracked a smile. Edward just glared at me.

"Well then, let's start at the bridge in D," Emmett finally said with a chuckle, breaking the tension as he looked at Edward. "Count us off."

The rest of practice went by without incident. I didn't talk much to Edward, but the rest of the band seemed pretty chill. Alice was really supportive and made me feel welcome, which I appreciated very much. I even took a turn on the keyboard they had set up off to the side. Apparently another ex-band member was a terminal flake as well. That's what being a total stoner and smoking pot all day, everyday, will do to you.

"Great job, Bella," Emmett said as I was packing up my sax, smacking my back so hard I almost fell over. "You're feisty. I like it."

_Feisty? Me?_

"I didn't mean to be," I said honestly, standing up to face him even though he still towered over me. "I'm actually really non-confrontational. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't take being yelled at like that."

Emmett leaned in and spoke softly so no one else could hear. "You just make him nervous. He's not used to people who are just as talented as he is. Don't let him get to you."

"Thanks." I plastered a smile on my face and shrugged it off like everything seemed normal. Today was about the least normal thing I'd done in my life.

Rosalie spoke up behind Emmett, making me jump. "Come on, babe, we gotta get going. Good job, Bella. Especially telling Edward off. The little asshole deserved to be knocked down a few pegs." She smirked at me.

Emmett spun around and put his hands in her back pockets, squeezing her ass. She rolled her eyes and giggled as they made their way up the stairs. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen next with those two.

"So, what other instruments do you play?" I heard Edward's voice from behind me as I started up the stairs.

I turned and looked at him in shock. Was he really talking to me?

"Huh?"

"What other instruments do you play?" he repeated. "You said you played three instruments. Sax. Piano. What else?"

"Oh…uh…the violin?" My answer came out like a question.

_Inner facepalm. Smooth, Bella._

I was confident in my abilities, even if I was struggling with the English language in that moment. My mom wanted me to be a well-rounded musician, so when I was younger she forced me to play a variety of instruments. The sax was largely used for solos and harmony, and the violin usually carried the melody in an orchestra. The methods for playing them differed entirely. Of course, the piano was the basis for learning and understanding how music was written. They were all very different but enriched my understanding, and I appreciated that. And apparently Edward did as well.

"That's awesome," he said, sounding surprisingly sincere. This seemed like an olive branch, and I decided to take it. After all, it was the first non-argumentative interaction we'd ever had.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, and in turn he flashed his notorious panty-dropping smile. I hoped he hadn't noticed my knees going weak.

"So, I'll see you Thursday at practice, if not sooner in school, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see ya." By this time I'd reached the front door and nervously slipped out. I waited until I was home before I let myself exhale. I was so nervous about playing with them, but when I was there everything just flowed. The music just seemed to play itself.

The next day, I avoided all of the band members. I needed time to process everything. Edward's abrupt mood swing from hothead to nice guy had given me whiplash, and he still made me extremely nervous. I'd have to hold it together better than this if I was going to give the whole 'playing in a band' thing a fair shot.

I couldn't avoid Alice, though, as she and I had two classes together. She was very complimentary, and I felt good about what I'd accomplished with the band in only one practice.

"I think you scared Edward," Alice said with a laugh as we walked together after class.

"No way, Alice. I doubt Edward is scared of anything, let alone me."

"I'm serious. After you left, he grilled me about you. He wanted to know everything I knew. I think he was intrigued."

Emmett had insinuated something to that effect after Tuesday's practice, but it was inconceivable to me. Edward was the epitome of confident, and I'd seen firsthand had just how talented he was. I was the one in awe of him, not the other way around.

Thursday's practice went remarkably well. I felt ready at Friday's gig. The energy and intensity of the crowd spurred me on and actually soothed my nerves. I'd never performed like that but considering we were such a young band, I had to admit we sounded really good. Everyone was yelling, and they all screamed when they heard their favorite songs.

The lights were blinding, and it was difficult to make out anyone in particular in the crowd. The whole audience bounced as they danced to our music. I'd been one of those fans, but now that I knew the talent behind the songs, I liked them even more.

Edward was totally in control. The drummer set the pace, so if he was off, the songs would speed up and sound terrible. But Edward didn't miss a beat. His face furrowed in concentration and sweat dripped from his brow, and even then he looked amazing. Emmett and Jasper played off each other, using Alice to up the flirty factor. I didn't quite know how to get in on the fun, but I cut myself some slack since it was my first performance.

"Hey, great job in there," Edward said as I packed up my stuff.

"Thanks. That was a total rush." I was still on a high from the crowd's reaction and feeling in sync with the music and the band. Seeing Edward in a zone did nothing to calm my nerves around him. He was the most talented musician in the band, and most of the songs were written by him. I was impressed although still a bit intimidated, which annoyed me since he'd been such an asshole the first time I'd played with them. But I was trying to get past it and enjoy the moment.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" he suddenly asked.

Even though he made me nervous as hell, I couldn't say no to Edward. Before I even realized it, we were sitting in a cheesy diner ordering a greasy dinner. Despite the tacky décor and less than stellar cuisine, it was one of the most memorable meals I'd ever had.

I actually liked talking to Edward, which surprised the hell out of me. He wasn't the brooding mystery man or conceited and condescending like I'd first thought him to be - at least not in that moment.

I'd never met anyone so funny in my life. We laughed, I mean really laughed, the entire time we were together. He was engaging, smart, and witty. He was planning on majoring in art in college. He had a job painting surfboards for a local manufacturer, which helped pay for his music. He also played piano, where he did most of his composing.

"I want to see your art," I blurted.

He ran his hand through his hair, a gesture I was learning meant he was nervous. He nodded. "Yeah, okay. Tell you what, after practice on Tuesday, I'll take you to the studio. You can see what I'm working on."

We ended the evening as my curfew approached. The rest of the weekend I spent obsessing over Edward. I wanted to call and make up some reason why I had to see him. It was ridiculous, but I really wanted to be around him. I even went to the beach where I knew he surfed with his friends, but I was too chicken to walk down the stairs and join them. I wasn't part of their group, and I wasn't naïve enough to think one great conversation at a diner would change that.

Tuesday came, and I was so excited to see Edward's studio. Throughout practice, I caught him staring and smiling as I played. We'd share a laugh on break at some inside joke from the diner. His face got intense when he played solos, and then it was me doing the staring. There was something about him, and I couldn't help it. Alice even noticed, and I was sure I was going to hear about it later.

I felt like something was happening between us, but I wasn't sure. It was probably in Edward's nature to flirt openly with girls. On the other hand, I had zero experience with boys. Girls in my class went out of their way to get boys' attention, while I shied away from it. I'd had exactly one kiss, and that was from Jacob Black, who only kissed me on a dare. After a while, I became self-conscious about my lack of experience and used it as a reason to avoid the whole thing. I didn't want to be made fun of. I was totally out of my league.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked when we were done with practice.

I nodded eagerly and smiled. I seemed to be smiling a lot lately when he was around.

He ushered me to his car, and I slid in. It felt like a date. I knew it wasn't, but it felt like it.

His car smelled like him, manly and kind of sweet and just really fucking good.

He drove out of town a little bit to a row of warehouses. He parked and let me out.

"It's pretty deserted out here. Should I be worried about finding boiled skulls in a freezer or something equally creepy? Are you some sort of closet serial killer? What is this place?" I joked, referring to the seemingly abandoned rows of industrial buildings.

"Shit, ya figured me out. I'm hoping you're a screamer," he said with a smirk. I gulped. "C'mon, it's perfectly safe. It's our shop."

The shop was closed, but Edward had the key. He flipped on the lights, and there were hundreds of surfboards, in every state of assembly. The room smelled of resin, which immediately assailed my senses. I tried to take in every detail.

"This way," he said, waving for me to follow him. He led me into a room where there were racks of white surfboards lined up. Blank canvases.

He pulled two down from the racks. They were finished with resin and ready to be picked up.

He looked nervous. "These are two boards that I just finished this week. They're custom."

I ran my hand over the art. They were beautiful. He had an unbelievable flare for design and color. "These are great!"

"It's just airbrush, but it's fun." He shrugged.

I hadn't seen him that vulnerable since I'd gotten to know him. He seemed genuinely worried about what I thought.

"Show me more." I was intrigued.

He pulled a portfolio out from behind a desk and dusted it off. Everything in here was dusty from the foam.

"Here, take a look."

I opened it up and realized it was his personal portfolio. The first few pages were surfboards with really intricate designs, and I could tell he'd poured his heart into them. The remaining pages were filled with some of the most incredible art I'd ever seen. Page after page of remarkable work. It was completely unique and personal. He could just as easily draw a human face as he could a delicate landscape or a bold abstract. He saw the world differently than I did. He made simple things beautiful.

Clipped on the last page, there was a photo that caught my eye - I was in it. Next to that was a drawing of a wave. The colors danced and moved across the page. It was amazing how something so simple could be so mesmerizing. I ran my finger over the photo and drawing delicately.

The photo was of the band while we were practicing. I vaguely remembered Jasper's brother taking pictures last week, but I hadn't thought much of it. Everyone's eyes were on Alice, who was laughing hysterically. Everyone, that is, except Edward, whose eyes were on me. I could feel the blush creep onto my face, while I did a happy dance on the inside. I liked the way he looked at me.

"Edward…I…"

"I shouldn't have shown you this. I'm sorry."

He thought I didn't like it.

"No, your work is incredible. Really incredible."

"I was playing with the idea of an album cover. It's lame, I know."

He looked at the ground, but I couldn't let him feel embarrassed. He was amazing. I don't know where I got the nerve, but I reached out with my fingers and gently touched his face.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm glad you showed me. Thank you."

He shuffled his feet nervously. "Yeah…so uh…I should probably get ya back."

I nodded. The moment had passed, and Edward became the serious guy he was behind his drum set again.

"What the fuck is Cullen doing dropping you off at home, Bella?" my brother, Mike, lectured me the moment I walked in the door.

He was a year older than me and more than a little protective since he'd gone to college.

"Chill out, Mike," I said, annoyed with his papa bear routine. "We were just at practice."

"I'll bet. I can't believe you're in a band with those posers. You know for a smart girl, you can be awfully dense," he chided. "The guy's a fucking douche."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Mike." My face was getting red, and I could feel my blood pressure rising. "He's got a lot of talent, and just because he's not some stupid jock doesn't make him a douche."

"I've been around Cullen's flunkies before, and let me tell you, they're all fucking losers."

"Stay out of my business, Mike." I stormed down the hallway and slammed the door.

I heard Mike yell, "It's your life!" The echo from the slam reverberated off the walls.

Had I really just defended Edward Cullen? My life was getting stranger by the minute.

The next few weeks flew by. Edward and I got dinner together every night after practice, and I loved spending time with him. He was so real and sweet. There were even times when I felt like he was into me, although I blew it off as wishful thinking.

After shows, there were always girls hanging around for Edward. They screamed his name and fawned all over him. I couldn't say I blamed them for being interested, but knowing Edward, I found it hard to believe they would win him over. He seemed like the type who liked a challenge.

Or maybe it was more wishful thinking that those girls wouldn't appeal to him.

I packed up my stuff after a gig one Friday night and looked forward to getting home. I was exhausted. That week, I'd had two tests, and with band practice, I'd hardly had any time for homework. Of course, I wasn't willing to sacrifice my alone time with Edward, so I'd lost even more study time. I vowed not to let practice, or my increasing interest in Edward, get in the way of my grades.

"Hey Bella," Edward called just as I was loading my car. He crossed the dark parking lot, shoving his hands in his pockets as he came closer. "We're headed to Mel's, you wanna come?"

I shook my head and leaned against the car. "No, you guys go ahead. I'm beat."

He began to close the distance between us, and I froze.

"Great night, huh?" I asked nervously. "Of course, you're always great. But then, you probably already know that. I mean the girls were screaming and stuff like always."

I sounded like a bumbling idiot.

"I wish you'd come with us," he said, his voice deep and husky.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm beat…tough week." I could barely form a sentence. Edward was now standing with his leg in between mine. He was so close I could feel his breath. He was going to kiss me, and my heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest.

_Just don't fuck it up, Swan. It's just a kiss. This is what he does._

Before I could pull away or find some excuse to get out of the uncomfortable position I was in, his lips touched mine. His hands rested on the top of my car on either side of my head. He pressed his body into mine, and I could feel every point where we touched. The hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood straight up, making my nerves feel like they were on fire. His lips were soft and warm against mine. He sighed, briefly breaking our contact before moving in again. That time, I felt his tongue slip out and graze my lips. Despite my complete lack of experience, I knew what I was supposed to do, so I opened up to him, clutching at his belt loops to bring him closer.

Our kiss was passionate and sweet. He took his time with me. I hoped he couldn't tell I was as inexperienced as I was. If his kisses were any indication, I'd venture a guess he'd done that…a lot.

I melted when a whimper escaped him. It seemed surreal that I could be the cause of that.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "God, I've wanted to do that forever."

_OMG, really? Calm down!_

"Wow."

_Way to be articulate, Bella._

"I mean, I'm just not used to doing this," I stammered.

"I'm glad you made an exception for me," he hummed.

"Yeah well, you seem to have that effect on me."

_Why not just tell him that you love him? Where the hell did that come from?_

"Since you confessed, can I make a confession of my own?" Edward asked as he kissed my neck right by my ear.

"Mmmhmm." I didn't care what he did as long as he didn't stop his kissing. He made me forget about everything else but him.

"I think you're pretty great, too."

More kissing.

"I mean it, you're really talented, Bella. And adorable."

More kissing.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything except revel in his touch and his words.

"I like you. A lot."

I seriously thought my legs might give out. He liked me. He was kissing me while telling me how much he liked me. Whose life was this, anyway? Because it sure as hell wasn't mine.

* * *

**Edward**

Bella Swan was a fucking mystery. She marched to the beat of her own drum. From the night of our first practice, when she stood up to me after I'd been a complete prick, I knew she was different from other girls.

Of course, I knew who she was when Alice suggested her for the band; she was well known in the music department, but I didn't think in a million years she'd actually show up. She kept to herself at school, but she wasn't stuck up. I just assumed she was quiet or maybe even a little shy. She didn't seem to have any idea how pretty she was. Even when she got dressed up for shows, she always looked hot as hell and never slutty or overdone. I couldn't help but stare when she licked her plump lips before wrapping them around her sax or when her delicate, strong hands worked the keys.

She was also incredibly talented. Here we'd brought her into the band as filler, yet she'd proven to be the most gifted of any of us. She and I began collaborating together, and our band got a lot better as a result. Not only was she really good, but she was a lot of fun to be around. Sometimes musicians are moody and eccentric, but not Bella. Everyone in our band loved her.

Bella was the first girl I'd met, besides Alice and Rose, who wasn't using me. I'd hooked up with a few of the fake, brainless groupies who hung around the band because it was easy. Not one of them could hold my interest for longer than a night, though. All they wanted was to get into bars and get free shit.

At our first gig, Bella looked so beautiful, all flushed and excited from her performance. I knew she felt out of her element on stage, but no one would have noticed. She was close to perfection, which was why I was freaked about asking her out after we were done playing. She probably didn't even consider that trip to the diner a date. I didn't have a lot of experience asking girls out and was convinced Bella was going to shoot me down. Thank God she didn't. It turned out we had a lot more in common than I initially thought. I had never actually been that comfortable around any girl or wanted one so badly. To my surprise, we just naturally clicked. I even wanted to show her my art, something I'd never done with anyone, even Jasper or Emmett.

The night of our first kiss, I was a fucking wreck on stage. She stood in front of my drum set as she played in a short skirt that showed off her amazing legs. She rocked to the music, and I could barely concentrate. Then she and Jasper did some grinding shit, and I almost hopped up and joined in. It was just a performance, but I wanted to be the only one grinding on Bella. I had a pretty good idea she was into me, too. She was flirty and sarcastic, and I even caught her staring a few times. I definitely wanted to take things to the next level.

Her kiss was hesitant at first, and I wondered for a second if she didn't want it as much as I did. But then she kissed me back, and I wanted to crawl inside her. I wondered if she had any idea how strongly she affected me.

That night changed things for us in a great way. We didn't try to put any labels on what we were, we were just _us_. It was easy being with her. Each night after practice we'd get dinner, and I'd find out more about her. But one thing about her was hard to figure out. It seemed like she was a bit of a loner before she joined up with us, and I didn't understand it. I couldn't understand why she didn't have guys lined up.

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend, Bella?" I asked one night over dinner.

She turned ten shades of red, which was adorable but confusing. I couldn't understand why that question would freak her out.

"Don't I have one now?" she asked, obviously using humor to diffuse her unease.

_Am I her boyfriend? Hell yes!_

I put that thought out of my mind. I'd get back to that later. Right now, I wanted to know more about her. "Before me."

She looked at the table and wouldn't look up again. I reached over and pulled up her chin so I could see her face. "Bella?"

She took my hand and held it on the table. She took a deep breath and began talking in a low voice, almost a whisper. "I've never had a boyfriend."

_What the fuck? Not possible. _

"Never? Why?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"God, I'm not some freak," she said defensively. "I've just been focused on school and my music. I don't have a lot of time."

I felt horrible she felt the need to defend herself. I hadn't meant to make her feel bad.

"I'm sorry," I said, rubbing the back of her hand. "I don't think you're a freak. I'm just surprised because I would think you'd have guys lining up to take you out. Maybe they were intimidated."

She chuckled. "Ha! Hardly. You probably think I'm some sort of reject. To someone like you, I probably seem like a major prude. Poor little virginal Bella." She rolled her eyes and looked down at the table again.

"Someone like me? What does that mean?" It was my turn at defensive.

"Well, you know...you just have a lot of...uh..._experience_." The blush was now spreading to her neck and chest.

"I know what people say. I'm not stupid. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not as experienced as you might think. I mean...I'm a virgin, too."

I couldn't believe I had just admitted that to her. I had never told anyone before. My friends all assumed I'd sealed the deal many times, and I guess I should have corrected them, but it wasn't anyone's business but mine. I just couldn't let Bella sit there and feel self-conscious, though.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically.

"It's true. I mean, I've hooked up with girls, but I've never had sex."

"Are you serious? I've heard the stories."

"People make a lot of assumptions."

"Why didn't you ever do it? It's not like you've never had the opportunity. I've seen the way the girls look at you. Didn't you ever want to?"

I shrugged. "Sure, but I'm rather fond of my dick. I never liked thinking about where the girls I've hooked up with in the past have been. I couldn't get passed it, and it wasn't worth the risk. Plus, I don't know. Call me old-fashioned and shit, but I've never found someone I liked that much. I think the first time should be with someone special. Now who sounds like the reject, huh?"

"You don't sound like a reject. I'm just surprised." She smiled at me as she took a sip of her drink. I felt better telling her the truth. I didn't want her to feel like she was just a notch on my bedpost. She was different.

"Yeah, well I'm full of surprises," I chuckled, throwing a french fry into my mouth.

We spent the next two weeks practicing every night. The Battle of the Bands contest was at the end of the month, and we really wanted to win. The winners got five thousand dollars and a gig at The Coach House, which was an awesome venue and could take us to the next level.

The night of the contest, we were all shitting bricks. We were up third and there were twelve bands entered. We were confident but there was some stiff competition. We'd just have to hope all our preparations and practice paid off.

I chugged a beer before we went on to take the edge off. I couldn't play when I was super edgy, so I found that a few beers allowed me to forget about all the lights and the audience and just do my thing.

Bella looked fucking amazing. Alice insisted that she wear a black, leather mini-skirt, and a red tank top that hung just low enough in front to give a peek. Alice said we might as well play up the fact that we had two hot chicks in our band, and I made a mental note to thank her personally. My dick was constantly reminding me of our plans for later. Bella told her dad she was staying with Alice, but we were finally going to be spending the night together on our own in a hotel. I couldn't fucking wait.

Our fans were chanting in the audience while we got ready. It was a complete adrenaline rush to hear their cheers, knowing it was for us. Rosalie and Emmett were making out in some sort of pre-gig ritual. I had no idea how he could focus on the music after that. If that were me kissing Bella, I'd have bailed on the whole thing, opting for the hotel room instead.

No, we needed to have clear heads.

We put our arms around each other in a circle while Emmett gave us a pep talk. I felt like we were football players in a huddle. Emmett was great at motivating us, and before he was done we were pumped up and feeling ready.

I clicked off the beat for our first song. It was a song I had written and was the song our band was best known for. Bella's solo rocked the house and earned her mass applause. I was so proud of her. She'd only been playing with us for a few months, but she added so much to our sound.

The cool thing about reggae was the diversity of the fans. Reggae was happy music, and so the crowd usually responded like one big happy family. It reminded people of being on vacation. Our band was no exception. I felt like the entire audience was enjoying the performance and the mellow, sexy vibe we projected, which made all of our hard work worth it. The next two songs went just as well as the first, and all of us played our hearts out. We were flawless. Alice had the whole crowd singing along with us. Emmett and I rocked the beat. Bella nailed her solos. Regardless of the outcome, I was proud of our performance, and it was out of our hands.

Bella and I grabbed a couple of beers from my backpack after our set, stuck them in koozies, and went out to the audience. We rocked to the music, and I slid my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. All the adrenaline from our performance was still pulsing through me, and it made me want Bella even more.

"I like this outfit on you," I hummed, as I kissed the soft, exposed skin of her shoulder.

She smiled and peered over her shoulder at me. "What? This old thing? I bet you say that to all the girls."

I gently bit at the skin of her neck. She was driving me crazy, and she had no idea at all. "You're my only girl, and you know it."

She laughed and threw her head back as her hands came to rest on mine at her waist. I pulled her even closer as our hips swayed to the music. My hands slid down to her thighs, and my fingers slid over the leather of her skirt, grazing her center. She moaned as I kissed her neck, never breaking our rhythm. My hands continued their exploration of her body over her skirt, but I wanted so much more.

"God, Bella," I said breathily. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"Mmm, I think I have a pretty good idea." She pressed her ass back, and I knew she could feel my rock hard erection.

_So she does know what she's doing to me._

We danced and kissed while the remaining bands played. I was anxious to get back to the hotel but tried to keep it under control until the results were announced. It was hard, though, because Bella was sexy as hell and just knowing we'd be taking the next step had my dick constantly hard.

"I'm excited for tonight," she said with a smile.

"Me, too. Are you nervous?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I am, too. But I can't imagine doing it with anyone else." I pulled her earlobe between my teeth and bit down gently.

The emcee's voice broke the moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending the tenth annual Battle of the Bands. The judges will take a short break, and then we'll be back to announce the winner."

Finally.

I was pulled from my less than wholesome thoughts of Bella by my own nerves. I hadn't wanted to admit how important this contest was. The music continued while the judges were deliberating, and Bella and I made our way through the pulsating bodies to find the rest of the group. We wanted to be together when the announcement was made.

After what seemed like forever, the emcee came back onto the stage. The audience went wild with cheers. "Thank you, everyone. We've reached a decision."

Bella grabbed my hand in one of hers and held Alice's with the other. We were all on pins and needles.

"In third place, we'd like to congratulate The B-Side players, who brought us a unique combination of Latin and Jazz." The audience clapped as the band members hugged each other and made their way to the stage.

"In second place, with a fusion of reggae and rock music, please put your hands together for Shaka Buku." They were the other reggae band in the competition. We gave them high fives as they walked past us to the stage and waited nervously for the announcement.

"And this year's winner of the Battle of the Bands is Bang Dub!" The crowd erupted, and we all jumped and hugged. We'd done it. We'd won! Our hard work had paid off. I grabbed Bella and pulled her into a hug, twirling her around as I kissed her.

"We did it, baby!"

I put her down, and we all walked onto the stage to accept our trophy and check. It was an amazing rush - the lights, the crowd, the win.

We went out for a quick bite to celebrate with the band, but I couldn't wait to get Bella back to our room. It would be the perfect ending to a perfect day.

We were relatively silent as we walked the hallway to our room. Both of us realized what we were about to do, and it was overwhelming. Housekeeping had already turned down the bed, and there it was, beckoning.

Bella sat on the bed, kicking off her shoes as I turned on the table lamp next to the bed.

"What a night, huh?" she asked, rubbing her feet. "I was so nervous up there."

I sat down next to her and ran my hand through her hair. "I wouldn't have guessed. You were amazing."

She leaned in and kissed me. "I've never met anyone like you, Edward."

I kicked off my shoes and lay on the bed, motioning for Bella to join me. We were both propped up on one elbow, facing each other. I reached over and ran my hand down the outside of her arm. She shivered at my touch.

"Are you okay with this?"

_Please say 'yes'._

"The truth? I'm scared shitless. But I want to do this - with you."

I rolled her onto her back and threaded my legs with hers, kissing her on the forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. Her fingers slid into my hair as she pulled me close. My hand slid down her body, over her tits and down her stomach to her hips. I pulled her into me, and she wrapped her leg around my hip.

"You're shaking," I said in between kisses.

She looked away and blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," I said, tilting my head to catch her eyes. "Don't you dare apologize."

"I've never wanted anything as much as I want this," she sighed.

She pulled on my shirt, and I sat back on my knees to let her lift it before I reached behind my head and pulled it completely off. She sat up as well, never breaking eye contact with me and pulled off her tank top, leaving her in a black lace bra.

_Fuck. Me._

Her skin glowed in the dim light of the table lamp. Her eyes sparkled, and I was blown away by how beautiful she was. I stood and began to unbutton my jeans with my own shaky hands. It wasn't that I'd never done any of this before; I'd had girls give me hand jobs and head, but this was different. This was Bella. She scooted to the edge of the bed and rested her hands on top of mine.

"No, let me do it." She looked at me through hooded eyes, and I pulled my hands back to oblige her.

I watched her slowly unzip my jeans and pull them over my hips, leaving me in my boxer briefs. She stood, and we were just inches apart as her hands went to the back of her skirt, unzipping it slowly. She shimmied the skirt over her hips, swaying back and forth to free herself, revealing the sexiest pair of black underwear I'd ever seen. The sight of her almost made me come right then.

She was self-conscious and tried to cover herself, but I wanted to see her. She climbed onto the bed, still facing me and backed up to the top, pulling the covers down as she slid between the sheets.

"Are you coming in?" She was so fucking adorable when she was nervous.

I crawled onto the bed and under the covers. The blankets provided a shelter for us. It was just the two of us, nothing else. We began to kiss, and our bodies came together as if from the same mold. Legs intertwined with legs. Roaming hands navigated uncharted waters. I loved that my hands were the first to experience her this way.

I unhooked her bra after a lengthy and embarrassing battle with the clasp, freeing her delicious tits.

I was impossibly hard and ground myself into her. She pushed back against me, apparently as eager as I was. I let my fingers move lower on her body until I reached the hem of her panties, dipping beneath the soft fabric.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded and bit her lip, which was my undoing. I kissed her passionately, our tongues moving in harmony as my hand moved lower and lower until I reached the heat between her thighs. She jumped at the sensation of my touch, and a little whimper escaped her throat as I rubbed her gently.

Truth be told, I was kind of clueless about the female body. I mean, I'd felt up girls and all that, but it wasn't like they came with instruction manuals or gave me a grade. Those girls who cheered for me in public seemed to like what I did in private, but I never was sure. Rather than risk humiliation, I'd always kept the lights out and my thoughts to myself. Who the hell knew what made them tick? There were all those hidden parts. I wanted to make Bella feel good, but girls were a hell of a lot harder to figure out than guys.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" I asked, continuing my stroking.

She nodded sheepishly.

My imagination went wild picturing her in the throes of an orgasm.

"I want you to have one with me. Does that feel good?" I asked, hoping she'd give me some feedback.

She smiled and nodded so I continued. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing," I confessed lamely. "You have to tell me what to do."

She surprised me by reaching in between us, moving my hand slightly and guiding me. It was sexy as hell.

"Like that," she sighed, closing her eyes.

Keeping the movement going with my thumb, I slipped one finger inside her as she gasped and arched into my hand. She was slick, so the pace was smooth as I pulled out and pushed back in again. I couldn't wait until it was my dick.

Her breathing began to pick up, and her body tightened. She closed her eyes and, with each stroke, small moans would leave her mouth. Her lips were parted slightly, and her chest heaved. I could have stared at her like this forever.

She made a small squeak followed by a loud sigh as she came, pulsing around my hand. Afterward, she pulled the pillow from the bed over her face and held it there.

_She's so fucking cute. _

I lifted it and peeked under, and she reluctantly made eye contact with me. "Are you hiding from me?"

"I don't know…it's just…I guess I felt shy."

"I think it felt fucking hot," I responded truthfully and slowly pulled the pillow from her face.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her for a kiss. "Thank you," she said against my lips.

I ground my hips into her, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Noticing my precarious situation, she reached down between us until her hand came to rest on my cock, which was throbbing by this point. The simple touch of her hand almost caused me to come in my boxers. I'd jerked off to this fantasy so many times, but nothing had prepared me for the reality. Prior to tonight, the furthest Bella and I had gone was me touching her tits and some seriously hot dry humping. She'd never put her hands on me, and the sensation was almost too much.

Her fingers gently pushed down the side of my boxers, and I lifted my hips to help her get them off. When she couldn't do any more, I took over, sliding them off of me with ease. At the same time, she took off her own panties, and my thoughts kicked into high gear. I was getting naked with Bella. It was too surreal.

"Hi," I said nervously as I lay back down with her.

"Hi." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close, kissing my neck and shoulder.

This was just as new to me as it was to her. I was fucking worried. Even though I was determined to try to play it off, I had no fucking idea what would happen. What if I came before we even got started?

I slid my hands around her body and pulled her into me. We kissed and touched until I couldn't wait another minute.

I moved off of her and grabbed my jeans from the floor, pulling out the condom I kept in my wallet. It was hard to believe, after a year and a half of carrying one around, I was finally ready to use it.

_Holy shit! _

I rolled it down my dick, which was so hard it could cut glass, and lay back down with Bella, who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, brushing her hair back.

"Yeah…but…is it even going to fit?"

_I seriously fucking hope so._

"Look at me, Bella," I said as I climbed between her legs. "I'll go slow. Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?"

She nodded, but I could feel her trembling again.

I positioned myself, never taking my eyes off Bella. I wanted to make sure she was okay as I slowly pushed my tip inside her.

_So hot. So tight. Oh my God, I'm gonna come._

I tried to think about anything except what was happening so I could hold it together as I pushed inside her further. She winced a little and moved away from me slightly, but I tried to reassure her.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked, clenching my teeth as I tried desperately to stay focused. "Does it hurt?"

She closed her eyes and nodded but regrouped. "I'm okay. It hurts a little, but I think it'll be better if you move more."

I pulled out almost all the way and pushed back inside her again, this time getting a little deeper. No random blow job or lonely jacking off could possibly have prepared me for this feeling. She was everywhere around me. I felt her everywhere.

I began to establish a rhythm and watched Bella closely. She seemed to be relaxing more, which made me feel better about this. What good was it if I felt great, but she was in pain?

"It feels so good, Edward," she said as if she could read my mind.

I wasn't going to last long, and I was suddenly very happy she'd had an orgasm earlier because I highly doubted I could get her there again.

"Shit, Bella," I sighed once I realized that I was going to come. "I'm…gonna…fuck…oh fuck…"

I was done.

I exploded inside her and could barely contain the drool that started to seep from my mouth. I had no control over my body at that point. I just hoped I had given her some pleasure.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." It had taken me all of thirty seconds to come. Yep, I was a legendary rock star in the sack.

She put her hands on the side of my face and kissed me sweetly. "Why are you sorry? I'm not."

I thought it was pretty obvious. "I wanted you to come. I couldn't last."

"I wouldn't trade this for the world. You made me feel so good." She looked at me as if I was the most special person in the world, and at that moment, I felt like it. I'd do anything to have her look at me like that forever.

"Are you sure? Did I hurt you?"

"It was uncomfortable at first, but then it felt good. Please don't worry. You're the only person I've ever wanted to share this with."

She tried to look away, but I couldn't let her. We'd just given each other something special, and she meant more to me than anyone ever would. I needed to see her face.

"Thank you, Bella."

"I'm happy, Edward." It was such a simple statement, but it was everything I wanted from her.

I was so glad we'd both waited for the right time and so incredibly thankful she chose to share it with me.

I didn't want to think about anything else at the moment except the beautiful girl beside me. The sound of her breathing, rhythmic and slow, was like a metronome, forcing my eyes to close. I felt like part of me was completely exhausted and wanted to pass out, and the other part was so amped up I could run a marathon.

I'd never been happier. Knowing that she'd still be in my arms in the morning made it that much better.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? This one was really fun for me to write, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please do leave me a review. I'd love to know your thoughts!**

**I absolutely cannot post this without giving proper thanks to my betas- TwiHeart and Viola Cornuta. They put up with so much insanity from me. You have no idea how valuable their input was to me. So- THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I also want to give a shout out to AJSilentvoice for her thoughts. Finally, I just love my pre-readers Sunfeathers, ellierk, and Dana1779. Thanks for the feedback and support. You guys make this whole process fun. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the fake chapter, guys. Just a quick PSA.**

**If you liked this O/S and would like to vote, please see the link below. It's also in my profile. I could really use your support!**

**www. fanfiction. net/u/ 2530160/The_Cherry_Exchange**

**Just take out the spaces. **

**Voting goes through December 15.**

**Thanks so much for reading and for all the support!**


End file.
